Chapter 44
Chapter 44 is the forty-fourth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Fan Le Lao mockingly tells Zhao Yan what happened between them in the last days. He also informs him that he finds unsatisfying to controll someone with force, and enjoys breaking someone through mind games, breaking their will, making them feel pain and humiliation. And that is exactly what he is doing to her. He claims that he will get her heart easily in another world. Later Zhao Yan, when Bi Ni brings her food, steals the shard of a broken glass and scracthes a warning on her arms. Next day, Fan Le Lao arrives to a scene, where Zhao Yan changes seats with another girl, and pointedly ignores him. She skips the swimming class and ponders about the marks on her arms. She decides to avoid Fan Le Lao. Ge Chen, Fraser, Lilla, and Yue Jian arrive to the terrority of the Malkavian Clan, which is protected by a barrier. When they try to pass through it, everyone, expect Yue Jian is repelled. Description Fan Le Lao narrates the happening of the last few days. His subordinates has taken controll over a few teacher in a high school, and they enrolled. He claims to be surprised that such an ordinary school-drama - as he deems it - could make Zhao Yan throw herself into the play so deeply. He shows the scenes that happened to her. He acknowledges that he finds it meaningless to use force to make a person - especially if he cares about that person - follow his commands. He enjoys crushing the will itself, and the humiliated, pained eexpression in the eyes. He straight out tells her, that despite being a noble and aloof person, he - the killer of her father - will easily get her heart in another world, where she is just an ordinary girl. To drive the knife deeper, he mockingly shows her the scenes where she slept in his arms on the stormy night, and when she told him what she feels, also the scene where she bought him chocolate. Seeing this, tears spill from Zhao Yan's eyes from the humiliation much to Fan Le Lao's delight. He gathers some on his finger, and tastes. He mockes her that to her these are probably bittter, but to him it is really sweet. He tells her that this is the controll he was speaking about, and it will continue tomorrow. He lets go of her hand - he held it while they were talking - and leaves, mockingly saying good bye to his "lovely deskmate". Later, Zhao Yan is in her own cell. Bi Ni brings her food. She smashes a glass cup, and hides a small fragment in her hand. Bi Ni, thinking that she wants to commit suicide, immediately orders a few vampires to clean up. After they leave, Zhao Yan takes out the glass shard, and scracthes a message on her arms. "Do not trust Fn Le Lao!" Next day, when Fan La Lao arrives to the school-room someone else is sitting on Zhao Yan's place. The girl claims that Zhao Yan asked her to change seats. He takes a look at her, but Zhao Yan is pointedly ignoring him. Zhao Yan is about to have a class in the swimming pool, but she skips it. She reveals her arms - both of them has bloody characters scracthed on it. Since she has no memories again, she ponders about the origin of the message. She feels like she lives in two separate worlds, and the message was sent from the other side. She decide to keep her distance from Fan Le Lao. And she does everything to avoid contact with him, which doesn't escape Fan Le Lao's attention. Ge Chen, Fraser, Lilla and Yue Jian arrive to a deserted place. According to the Corpse Hand, the Malkavian Clan is nearby. They are standing before a wheat field, when the see a crow flying, the suddenly disappearing. There is a hidden barrier, protecting the clan. Ge Chen takes Yue Jian's hand, and reminds her to recite the flying spell he taugth her. He up in the air, they notices a skull-like image in the wheat field. But when they try to step through the barrier, the skull-images flashes with light, and they are repelled. Landing, Fraser falls on Lilla, who annoyedly kicks him off from herself. When she looks around, she notices that Yue Jian disappeared. Category:Chapter